El Hermano Mayor
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: En esta historia Dean tiene otro hermano aparte de Sam, Jeffrey un chico de 16 años que necesita una mano firme, tiene lugar 1 semana después del episodio"6x03 The Third Man" cuando Sam tiene una prostituta en su habitación. Aviso: Spanking, castigo.
1. Camino a casa

El hermano Mayor

"Ustedes dos, apaguen el infierno ahora mismo o que Dios me ayude para no tirar este coche y se callan!" Deán gritó.

Sam y Jeff instantáneamente se quedaron inmóviles y silenciosos.

Por último, Deán pensó en, tomar una respiración profunda. No le gustaba gritarles a sus hermanos, pero en el momento en que estaban actuando como niños de cinco años debía hacerlo.

Momentos antes de su estallido, Sam y Jeff habían estado discutiendo sobre si el chico mas joven tenia la suficiente edad para beber su primera cerveza,. Deán sabía que debía sentirse orgulloso pues su pequeño hermano se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre, pero no lo estaba.

La migraña que estaba tratando de dividir su cráneo, lo había dejado en un estado de ánimo muy malo y las voces de sus hermanos eran como las uñas en una pizarra. El silencio era un alivio, pero, por desgracia, no duró mucho, pues Sam le hizo una llave en el cuello a Jeffrey y le rompió un colgante que Castiel le había regalado.

"Mira lo que hiciste", dijo Jeff a Sam "Tu lo hiciste, idiota."

"¿Yo? Tú eres el que está actuando como un niño mimado". Sam se retiró.

"Eso es todo!" Deán gruñó, tirando el carro hacia el lado de la carretera. "salgan del coche. Ahora!"

Sam y Jeff salieron del coche lo antes posible, a sabiendas de que habían ido demasiado lejos y ahora estaban a punto de conseguir un culo fantástico. Deán apago el motor y salió del coche.

"Pon tus manos en el capó, le ordenó a Sam con severidad, mientras cerraba la puerta del lado del conductor.

Sam no discutió se trasladó a la parte delantera del coche. Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus manos, las palmas hacia abajo, en la parte superior de la campana.

Deán se agachó y se desabrochó el cinturón, deslizándose fuera de los bucles de sus pantalones, y se trasladó a pie detrás de Sam

"bájate los pantalones, Sammy".

Sam se desabrocho los pantalones vaqueros, los empujo con los calzoncillos hasta los muslos antes de poner sus manos en el capó.

Deán lo alcanzó y pasó la mano por culo de Sam, el rastreo de los músculos tensos, luego miró a Jeff, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta del lado del conductor.

"Ven aquí, hermanito. Quiero que cuentes diez de ellos."

-Sí, señor. "Jeff dijo.

El crack sólido del impacto del cinturón de Deán en el culo de Sam, causo que Jeff tartamudeara.

"O-a-uno."

Sam gruño.

"Dos".

Deán puso fuerza real detrás de la tercera bofetada y Sam gimió como Jeff,

"Tres".

Deán golpeo en el mismo punto exacto la próxima vez y Sam gritó: "¡Joder!" cuando Jeff dijo, "Cuatro".

Los siguientes tres bofetadas causaron a Sam temblar, las caderas llenas de dolor, y tenía a Jeff temiendo por su propio culo. El cinturón vino con fuerza la próxima vez y Jeff dijo "Ocho", se escuchó poco más de Sam "Lo siento, Dean!"

En disculpa de Sam, Deán trajo la correa hacia abajo mucho más suave la próxima vez.

"Nueve". Jeff dijo mirando el apriete dientes de Sam

Deán trajo la correa hacia abajo por última vez y Sam se desplomó contra el coche, Jeff dijo entre dientes, "Diez".

"Súbete los pantalones, bebé," dijo Deán como él dio un paso atrás.

Samuel hizo lo que le dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando la tela áspera raspaba contra el culo lleno de ampollas. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su hermano Deán y dio un paso adelante, agarrando su barbilla.

"¿Vas a comportarte ahora?" Deán le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y Deán le dio un beso rápido antes de empujarlo suavemente en la dirección de Jeffrey.

-Vamos, enano. Tú eres el siguiente". Deán dijo.

La voz de su hermano era tan tranquila que le dio escalofríos por la espina dorsal a Jeff y se encontró congelado por el miedo, incapaz de moverse.

Deán miró a su hermano y le preguntó: "¿Quieres el doble?"

A la amenaza de Deán, Jeffrey corrió hacia la parte delantera del coche y tenía los pantalones abajo y sus manos sobre el capó en cuestión de segundos.

"Buen chico", dijo Deán y miró a Sam, que se frotaba el culo, tratando de calmar el escozor.

"Sammy, ¡cuéntaselos. Al igual que él lo hizo por ti."

Sam se llevó las manos juntas delante de él, los dedos entrelazados y respondió: "Sí, señor."

Deán alzo su brazo hacia atrás y trajo la correa hacia abajo en la mejilla derecha de Jeff.

"Uno", dijo Sam con el gruñido de Jeffrey.

El segundo golpe se puso en contacto con la parte más gruesa del culo de Jeff y se puso tenso, jadeando cuando Sam contó, "dos".

Deán dio tres golpes fuertes y rápidos que hicieron a Jeff jadear y Sam tratando de mantener el ritmo. El Stoke sexto vino abajo en la derecha de los puntos anteriores y el niño cometió el error de gritarle, "¡Imbécil!" a Deán.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Deán le preguntó con aire de suficiencia y trajo el cinturón con diez veces mas fuerza en el siguiente golpe.

"Lo siento!" Jeff gritó. "Lo siento, Deán."

Deán sonrió y miró a Sam que estaba en silencio.

"Yo no te oigo contar."

"S-SE y siete." Sam tartamudeaba.

Deán dio otro golpe y Jeff mordió su lengua para no maldecir, cuando Sam dijo, "Ocho".

Deán dio un rápido latigazo y Jeff se estremeció, luchando por mantener la calma como Sam contó, "Nueve".

Deán miró las marcas rojas en la carne de Jeff y apenas puso fuerza detrás del golpe final.

"Diez", dijo Sam cuando Jeff se desplomó contra el coche, jadeando duro.

Deán se acercó, hasta que él estaba de pie con el pecho en la espalda de Jeff y le preguntó: "¿Vas a comportarte?"

Jeff asintió con la cabeza de forma rápida y Deán le dio un beso en la frente.

"sube tus pantalones", ordenó Deán y dio un paso atrás para darle espacio a su hermano.

Jeff hizo lo que se le dijo y se levantó los pantalones, quejándose de como la tela áspera entraba en contacto con su carne.

Deán sonrió ante la reacción del niño, pensando en lo mucho que él y Sam eran similares, metió su cinturón por la espalda a través de los bucles de sus pantalones y miró a Sam y a Jeff de nuevo.

"Ahora, los dos entren a ese coche y no quiero oír una sola palabra hasta que volvamos al motel. Entendido?"

Sam y Jeff respondieron sí, señor simultáneamente a continuación, entraron en el coche. Deán se subió al asiento del conductor, arrancó el coche y entro de nuevo a la carretera, en dirección al motel. Sam estaba tendido boca abajo en el asiento trasero, mientras que Jeff estaba tendido en el asiento delantero, descansando su cabeza sobre el muslo de Deán.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Deán se detuvo en el motel y tan pronto como apagó el motor, Jeff dijo: "Oye, Deán?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo tomar por primera vez?"

"De ninguna manera!" Sam cortó sin dar la oportunidad de hablar a Deán. "La edad antes de la belleza, enano."

Jeff se burlaba. "Bueno, eso prefiero antes de ser un viejo como tu."

Deán gimió y dejó caer la cabeza contra el volante.

A veces es desesperante ser un hermano mayor. 


	2. Chismes

Esta historia tiene lugar 1 semana después del episodio"6x03 The Third Men" cuando Sam tiene una prostituta en su habitación, igualmente he introducido a Jeffrey el hermano menor de los Winchester quien deberá aprender a mantener la boca cerrada en cuanto a Sam de aquí en adelante todo estará ambientado a la época en la que el no tenia alma.

"Eso no es justo!" Jeffrey grito, sus fosas nasales se dilataban ante la ira desenfrenada.

"Te acabo de decir que Sam me ha golpeado - sin ninguna razón - ¿y ahora me quieres castigar solo porque te lo dije?"  
>Deán suspiró, trabajando para mantener la sonrisa de su cara agobiada.<p>

"Hermanito, tienes 16 y necesitas comenzar a defenderte por tí mismo en lugar de correr a mí y contarme chismes sobre Sam cada vez que hace algo que te Molesta" Sin duda Deán sabia que Sam tenia talento para molestar a las personas, por lo que reflexionó en silencio. Jeffrey alzó los brazos con desesperación y se revolvió el cabello con fuerza.  
>"Bueno, ¿Qué te sugieres que haga? ¿Ponerle un hechizo de protección? ¿O Dispararle con balas de sal?, pensándolo bien eso ultimo suena muy divertido"<br>"Un poco extremo, ¿no te parece?", Respondió Deán con una ceja levantada.  
>"Pero él siempre me hace esa cosa de la llave de la cabeza y..." Jeff dejo el resto de la frase sin terminar, pues su nivel de frustración ya estaba por las nubes, lo que le obligó a tomar una respiración profunda para calmarse.<br>Deán permaneció con el rostro neutral, aunque su tono de voz llevaba un toque de leve reproche. "Tal vez si tu tomaras tu entrenamiento un poco más en serio, Sam no sería capaz de hacerte una llave en la cabeza tan fácilmente", sugirió suavemente.

Jeffrey resopló, poniendo los ojos. "Sí, claro, claro, Deán! Y tal vez pueda convertirme en espía ruso! "  
>Los ojos de Deán se ensombreció. "Bueno, entonces, es mejor que le digas al espía que salga del camino, porque mi mano va a estar volando en su trasero en un minuto".<p>

"Cuida tu tono" advirtió  
>"Lo siento, señor," Jeffrey se disculpó rápidamente, a sabiendas de que había cruzado la línea.<p>

Miró a través de la mirada de Deán con una mirada suplicante.

"Pero yo estoy hablando en serio, Deán. Dile a Sam que deje de molestarme o que realmente voy a pegarle un tiro".  
>"Cálmate". Respondió Deán<br>"Yo estoy tranquilo!"  
>"No, no es así", respondió Deán uniformemente. "Y no hables en ese tono conmigo JEFFREY", añadió, dejando caer su voz a un nivel peligroso.<br>"¿Cómo es que nunca le dices eso a Sam?" Jeffrey resopló.  
>Deán rodo los ojos"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo le digo eso todo el tiempo. "<br>"Claro, está bien", admitió a regañadientes Jeffrey.

"Pero no lo amenazas con una estúpida paliza como a mi", se quejó. "Y si a alguien se merece una paliza es Sam"

"El tiene 26, y además es muy responsable"

"Si claro… Apuesto a que ni siquiera te dijo de la chica desnuda que tuvo sobre su cama toda la semana pasada, durante tu ausencia."  
>"¿Chica desnuda?" Deán parpadeó, aturdido. Se detuvo, porque no quería darle la razón al niño y en su lugar, le dio una mirada severa "Jeffrey, ¿qué te dije de contar chismes?"<br>Jeffrey ignoró la orden sutil de callarse. "Pensé que tu debías saberlo, es todo", respondió a la defensiva. "Porque estoy seguro que querrías saber si tu hijo esta teniendo sexo salvaje, sin protección - y otras" extrañas "cosas - por todo el apartamento, incluyendo la mesa de la cocina. Que por cierto, Sí que fue asqueroso! "  
>La última imagen hizo que Deán quisiera tomar un estropajo y el barril de cloro para vaciarlo en la mesa de la cocina. Lo primero es lo primero, pensó con cansancio.<br>"Bueno ya basta. Yo me encargo de tu hermano cuando llegue a casa de la tienda de repuestos. "  
>Jeffrey dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada sarcástica, y Deán frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?", Preguntó, secamente.<br>Jeffrey le dio un gesto de insolente. "Creo que voy a la tienda por una pieza que le falta al coche" es el nuevo código de Sam porque está estacionado en el lago, golpeando a esa chica en el asiento trasero del Impala. "  
>Deán pensó que un vaso sanguíneo iba a estallar en ese mismo momento.<br>"Jeffrey, basta de chismes", dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta, y arrastrándolo hacia el sofá, Jeffrey protestaba todo el tiempo.

"Yo no quiero tener que decírtelo una vez más", advirtió y dejo caer a Jeffrey sobre sus rodillas y golpeó la parte trasera del adolescente una docena de veces, con el objetivo de los mismos dos puntos en cada nalga para obtener la máxima cantidad de picadura con la menor cantidad de palmadas.  
>"¡Ay! ¡Deán! "Jeffrey chilló ante la consternación y trato de bloquear la mano de su hermano mayor. Pero Deán fácilmente golpeó las manos de Jeffrey fuera del camino.<p>

"Eso es extra por tratar de pelear contra mí, hermanito", afirmó dándole seis duras nalgadas, más abajo en la parte superior de los muslos, haciendo que el niño se quejara un poco mas y luego lo dejó levantarse. Jeffrey se alejó de su hermano, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se frotaba la picadura de su trasero.

"No es justo!" Murmuró Jeffrey, fijándose de mantener su distancia en ese momento.

"Sam se convierte en el rey de la mansión playboy a tus espaldas y yo soy al que castigas!"  
>"Oh, no te preocupes, bebe" interrumpió Deán, dándole a su hermano una juguetona palmada en el hombro.<p>

"Sam va a estar recibiendo su castigo tan pronto como llegue a casa." Luego le dio un empujón suave a su hermano hacia el pasillo. "Yo quiero que te vayas a tu cuarto hasta la cena. Estoy seguro de que tienes tarea"  
>"Ya la hice", dijo Jeffrey.<br>"Por supuesto que sí", Deán se corrigió, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello ante la consternación. Ese niño era demasiado inteligente, demasiado rápido, incluso mas que Sam lo que hacia sentir algo tonto. "Entonces vete a leer un libro o algo así. Te llamaré cuando la cena está lista. "  
>Jeffrey obedientemente troto hacia su habitación. Pero le dio una mirada amarga sobre su hombro a Deán.<br>"Sam es tu consentido, por que es tan responsable", se quejó Jeffrey " Pero el es el que…"  
>"JEFFREY", grito Deán mirando a su joven hermano especulativamente.<p>

"¿Tengo que castigarte de nuevo?"  
>Los ojos de Jeffrey se abrieron. "No, señor", tartamudeó y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, en cambio Deán se sentó muy enojado a reflexionar lo que Sam estaba haciendo, ciertamente desde que el regreso del infierno se había comportado muy extraño y estaba haciendo cosas fuera de lo común, pero estaba seguro que eso pararía en cuanto llegara a casa.<p> 


	3. Consecuencias

Más tarde...  
>Sam entro con una bolsa de plástico llena de bujías, aceite de motor y una correa de ventilador nueva y la dejo en la mesa de la cocina, sonriendo por dentro, pues sólo le había tomado unos quince minutos el ir realmente a la tienda y comprar los artículos para el Impala.<p>

La otra hora y cuarto se la había pasado en Watson Lake, desnudo y sudoroso con Gina Taylor en el asiento trasero del coche, mientras que una canción de Led Zeppelin sonaba suavemente en la cubierta del auto. Sam estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos por lo Gina, que ni siquiera oyó a Deán pararse detrás de él. Deán dejó una caja de condones en la mesa delante de el, Sam sintió que se asfixiaba al verlos, sus ojos se abrieron con horror al sentirse descubierto por su hermano.  
>"Por lo menos deberías usarlos", dijo Deán con ironía.<br>"Deán..." Sam se quejó con la mortificación repentina. Deán rápidamente quito la caja de la mesa para evitar lo vergonzoso de la situación y volvió la mirada acusadora y furiosa a su hermano.  
>"No quiero tener sacarlos de la ciudad antes de lo previsto, por tus descuidos", grito con furia. Los ojos de Sam cayeron al suelo.<p>

"No te preocupes… Ella está tomando la píldora," dijo en voz baja.  
>"¿Estas seguro de eso?" Deán lo puso en tela de juicio.<p>

"La gente miente todo el tiempo, Sam, es la naturaleza humana. Además, la píldora no protege de contraer una ETS"

Sam se ruborizó, y Deán continuó, la advertencia en su voz inconfundible.

"ERES UN HOMBRE SAM, LA PROXIMA VEZ USA UNO DE ESTOS" dijo volviendo a poner la caja de condones sobre la mesa.  
>"Sí, señor," Sam logró balbucear. Él movió los pies nerviosamente, sintiendo que su hermano no había terminado todavía.<br>Deán no dijo nada solo lo veía con una mirada crítica, esperando a que su hermano tuviera el valor para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Deán continuó hablando.  
>"Ahora que tenemos este punto claro, hablemos de la cuestión de que me mientes y rompes las reglas de la casa", afirmó Deán con un aumento de decepción en el pecho.<br>"Trajiste a una chica aquí contigo, mientras me fui la semana pasada, a pesar de que sabes que va contra las reglas, dejaste que Jeffrey los mirara, ¡POR DIOS SAM¡ es un adolescente, el no debe de ver estas cosas"

"¿y Crees que el nunca a hecho nada parecido con uno de sus novios? ¿Con Castiel?"

"Por dios no vamos a discutir la vida sexual de nuestro hermanito no trates de salirte del tema" advirtió Deán y Sam solo se en congio de hombros.

"Por otra parte, no me comentaste nada cuando llegué a casa"

"Solo omite algunos detalles" susurro Sam

"Un acto de omisión sigue siendo una mentira, Sam y sabes perfectamente que ni ahora, ni nunca, tolerare mentiras entre tú y yo", dijo un sombrío Deán.

"Yo quiero que vayas al baño y tomes el cepillo."  
>" Maldita sea" Sam se quejó en voz alta, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás de su cuello con disgusto. Deán decidió ignorar el teatro y continuó. "Quiero que lo traigas aquí, y luego quiero que te inclines sobre esta mesa - la misma mesa que utilizaste de una manera poco convencional la semana pasada, o eso he oído - con los pantalones abajo y el trasero desnudo y listo para mi. ¿Fui Claro? "<p>

"Sí, señor", murmuró tristemente Sam  
>Deán le concedió con una sonrisa de simpatía.<p>

"Me imagino que un trasero con ampollas va a evitar que estés persiguiendo faldas por un tiempo al menos, y te enseñara a mantenerte fuera de problemas la próxima vez que me haya ido." Deán Miró su reloj, para marcarle el tiempo.

"Tienes exactamente un minuto para cumplir... lo que te pedí... ahora."  
>Sam maldijo en voz baja mientras se dirigió hacia el pasillo y a la habitación de su padre mientras pensaba como iba a matar a Jeffrey por contarle todo a Deán.<br>El cepillo del baño es temido por Sam y Jeffrey ellos lo llaman " La cosa ", pues John dejo la tradición de tenerla colgada en su lugar habitual, suspendido por una correa de cuero fino en un clavo de medio centavo en el interior de la puerta del baño de cualquier hotel o casa de renta. Simplemente esperando el momento en que se necesite.  
>Sam se miró en el espejo del baño con una mueca disgustada en su hermoso rostro.<p>

Su labio superior encogido, como si fuera un lobo, enseñando los dientes a un enemigo familiar, luego observo con detalle el enorme cepillo y pensó.

"Esto va a doler y mucho más!" Siempre a sido así, sobre todo cuando Deán estaba tan molesto como él parecía estar esa noche.  
>Deán al igual que su padre solía aplicar una serie de palmadas igual a su edad, es decir, Sam normalmente estaría consiguiendo 26 en ese momento. O por lo menos, sería a si de haber sido un delito menor, pero el meter a escondidas a una chica en el apartamento por un fin de semana y hacerlo delante de su hermano pequeño, difícilmente podría ser considerado como un delito 'menor'.<br>"Treinta y cinco segundos, Sam!" grito Deán desde la cocina.  
>Sam sujeto el cepillo con fuerza y se tardo el doble de tiempo, para volver a la cocina, Deán levantó la vista de su reloj de pulsera, y miro furiosamente a Sam quien de mala gana le dio el cepillo.<br>"La próxima vez que te tardes tanto, voy a sumar un golpe por cada minuto" Advirtió severamente Deán.  
>Sam dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado. "Por Dios, Deán incluso a un hombre condenado a la cámara de gas, hace su última marcha lenta".<br>Deán puso los ojos en el tono melodramático de su hermano. Primero Jeffrey, y ahora Sam, tenía la sensación de que estaba tratando con 2 adolescentes mimados.  
>"Tu no vas a tu muerte, Sam", dijo Deán con sequedad-.<br>Sam soltó un bufido. "¿Sí? díselo mi trasero ", dijo con ironía mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones vaqueros y cuidadosamente se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos, tomándose su tiempo, a pesar del gruñido de su hermano. Cuando su parte trasera estaba totalmente al descubierto, Sam se puso boca abajo, sobre la mesa de la cocina resistente, apoyándose en sus antebrazos.  
>Se quedó mirando la madera de color amarillo de la mesa delante de sus narices, una media sonrisa jugando en sus labios al recordar la última vez que estuvo en una posición similar, Gina Taylor había hecho que el se retorciera como un loco, pero todos los pensamientos del encuentro agradable fueron rápidamente sustituidos por un estallido de dolor cuando la primera grieta de la pala cayó contra su parte trasera.<p>

"¿Estás listo para empezar?" Deán le preguntó  
>¡Hijo de puta, pensó Sam, pero no se atrevió a decir en voz alta.<br>"¿Listo para comenzar?" Dijo con voz entrecortada "¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy listo para empezar? ¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer? "pregunto agitando una mano detrás de él para indicar la marca del cepillo en su nalga enrojecida.  
>La sonrisa sardónica en el rostro de Deán era la maldad pura. "¿Qué? Que? "Reflexionó, ante el estudio de la mancha de color rojo con un brillo de diversión.<p>

"Eso fue para llamarte la atención, pues parecía que estabas a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y quiero asegurarme de que estás prestando atención aquí y centrado en tu castigo. "  
>Deán se encogió de hombros algo indiferente, levantando la pala una vez más.<p>

"Ese no conto."  
>¿Qué diablos? ¿No conto? "Deannnnn!", Se quejó que en señal de protesta.<br>Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Deán ya había comenzado su siguiente golpe.  
>"Cuenta conmigo" ordenó Deán, golpeándolo de nuevo y dejando una huella blanca detrás de que se desvaneció rápidamente a un rojo oscuro, y dijo muy enojado. "Te voy a dar veintisiete".<br>"¡UNO!" Sam casi gritó, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos cuando sintió el golpe.  
>El cepillo siguió golpeándolo con fuerza por unos minutos, Sam tenía una voz tensa, dolorosa, mientras que desesperadamente trataba de ignorar el calor y el escozor que tenia su trasero.<br>Deán realmente estaba poniendo fuerza detrás de cada golpe Y fue entonces cuando Sam se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Realmente, realmente un gran problema, muy grande. El sarcasmo plana en voz de s hermano sólo había servido para confirmar sus sospechas de que esto iba a ser un largo y feo castigo.

Maldita sea Jeffrey por no eres capaz de mantener tu malcriada boca cerrada un poco! Y maldita Gina Taylor y su caliente, cachondo cuerpo! Pensó Sam, mientras recibía el azote numero 24, al parecer Deán estaba decidió a dejar un punto claro y lo estaba hacie3ndo bastante lento. 


	4. Confrontacion

Más tarde...

Deán había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, dejando a los chicos en su habitación, con órdenes estrictas de no moverse de allí hasta que él volviera. Teniendo en cuenta sus actuales circunstancias, ni Sam ni Jeffrey estaban remotamente interesados en probar sus límites en ese momento, por lo que felizmente se mantuvieron en su habitación, esperando que la comida para llegara.  
>Cada uno estaba tendido sobre su cama. Sam estaba boca abajo, debido a que su parte posterior aún sigue a dolorida. Pero se movía de un lado al otro lado de su cama, con un gesto de aburrimiento en su rostro, mientras que Jeffrey se sentó cerca de la cabecera de su cama con un libro apoyado en sus rodillas, estaba concentrado en la lectura.<br>Cada pocos minutos, Jeffrey volteaba discretamente a mirar a su hermano con una media sonrisa en sus labios al ver furtivamente la mano de frotando su trasero repetitivamente, Jeffrey había oído los golpes sólidos del cepillo y sabía sin lugar a dudas que el trasero de Sam debía doler mucho.  
>Si eso no fuera suficiente prueba, Jeffrey también había visto el daño de primera mano cuando Sam llego a la habitación y se dirigió directo hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero colgado en la puerta del armario y se bajó los pantalones para echar un vistazo por sí mismo en la obra de su hermano mayor. Efectivamente, su trasero estaba pintado como un tomate caliente, rojo - brillante lo suficientemente brillante como para ser utilizado como una luz de noche, Jeffrey había observado en silencio.<p>

Ahora estaba pensando en lo genial que era Deán, pues haberle dado su merecido al creído de Sam había sido un evento inimaginable. Sam noto la mirada de suficiencia de Jeffrey en esta ocasión y ofreció a su hermano pequeño una fea y furiosa mirada a cambio.  
>"¿Qué?", Preguntó inocentemente Jeffrey.<br>Los ojos de Sam se ensombrecieron. "Amigo, borra tu tonta sonrisa de tu cara, o lo haré por ti", amenazó. "Mi trasero es una hamburguesa, gracias a ti, maldito soplón."  
>"Oh, lo siento", respondió Jeffrey con su tono irónico, Se volteo para mirar a Sam a los ojos y puso su libro en la cama. "Ya sabes, si hubieras querido mantener un secreto con Deán, es posible que hayas considerado, el no estar haciéndolo por todo el apartamento en frente de mí, estúpido pervertido!"<br>"¿Cuál es su problema, idiota?" Gruñó Sam, haciendo una mueca ligeramente al acostarse sobre el lado de la cama de Jeffrey. "Sólo porque tu no quieres divertirte con Castiel en el apartamento, no significa que yo no debería hacerlo con mi chica."  
>El labio inferior de Jeffrey sobresalía, en su tono indignado. "Deja de llamarme idiota, Deán te dijo que no me llames más así".<br>"¿Vas a decirle esto también Bebe?"  
>El rostro de Jeffrey estaba desfigurado ante la ira. TOMATE ESTO!" grito levantándole el dedo de en medio de su mano izquierda..<br>Sam se rió "No gracias, no eres mi tipo, Jeffrey, Además tengo una mejor manera de molestarte. "Hizo una mueca, el roce en su parte posterior, una vez más. "Bueno, no voy a poder volver a hacerlo en el corto plazo", añadió con tristeza.

Jeffrey soltó una risita. "Ja, ja", alardeó. "Deán sólo me dio una cuantas palmadas con la mano. Ni siquiera puedo sentir más dolor. "Él saltaba sobre el colchón para probar su punto.

"Y tu vas a sentir esa sensación por lo menos durante una semana", afirmó, señalando el trasero de Sam con una amplia sonrisa.  
>Jeffrey añadió sal a la herida del orgullo de Sam, entonces levanto su dedo índice en el aire y luego apuntando a su pecho inflado a cabo, lo que indicaba que el había ganado esta vez.<br>Jeffrey puede haber heredado temperamento de su padre, pero eso no significaba que Sam no tuviera ese mismo carácter y fue ese ultimo acto lo que hizo que Sam sacar a la superficie ese temperamento frio y duro, entonces se abalanzo sobre su hermano y le sujeto los brazos y piernas dejando al niño sin oportunidad de defenderse, y mucho menos preparar un ataque ofensivo de cualquier tipo.  
>Jeffrey gritó sorprendido, cuando Sam le puso en una llave sólida, doblándolo fácilmente sobre la cama luego se arrodilló y lo puso sobre una de su rodilla, el otro pie estaba firmemente plantado en el suelo.<p>

Sam comenzó a azotar la parte inferior de su hermano con su mano.  
>"Que sientes ahora, Jeffrey?" Sam preguntó audazmente, "¿Todavía quieres seguir riéndote? ¿o vas a dejar de molestarme? "<br>"OW, idiota!", Gritó Jeffrey cuando el primer golpe cayó fuerte y rápido en su parte trasera. "Suéltame, o le DIRE A DEAN!"  
>"Y YO LE DIRE QUE TE HAS PORTADO MUY MAL EN SU AUSENCIA" Dijo fríamente y le dio un a Jeffrey una palmada aún más dura, y el niño solo grito<p>

"Es mejor que dejes de acusarme o voy a desquitarme con tu trasero," gruñó Sam

"¿Qué es lo que va a ser, hermanito? Hmm? Mantén la boca cerrada a partir de ahora o voy a darte una paliza para que en una semana de no seas capaz de sentarte "  
>Jeffrey había resistido la situación unos pocos segundos antes de descomponerse, su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como el trasero de Sam<p>

"Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! Voy a dejar de hacerlo! "Resopló con enojo. "Sólo déjame levantarme, Sam!"  
>Sam no tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir con la petición, porque una sombra cayó sobre los dos niños que luchaban en ese momento.<br>"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" Deán ladro con furia.  
>Sam y Jeffrey se congelaron en su posición, pues Deán los miraba un ceño oscuro de ira en su rostro, lo que significaba mas problemas para los 2.<p> 


	5. El viaje a Escocia

Sam y Jeffrey se congelaron en su posición, pues Deán los miraba un ceño oscuro de ira en su rostro, lo que significaba mas problemas para los 2.

Sam dejo caer inmediatamente a Jeffrey en el suelo y comenzó a balbucear

"Deán... yo puedo explicártelo solo estábamos…"

"Jugando, estábamos jugando" exclamo Jeffrey ante el silencio de Sam, pero años de practica habían hecho un maestro de la mentira a Deán.

"Denle gracias al cielo que Bobby me ha llamado para darnos información de Crowley o les juro que sus traseros ya estarían hablando con mi mano por mentirme ¡"

Jeff y Sam se aliviaron al escuchar estas palabras, por primera vez la llamada para un caso les hacia feliz, pues les había salvado la vida.

"Ahora, tomen sus cosas nos vamos en 5 minutos" ordeno Deán.

" ¿A dónde iremos?"

"A Escocia, iremos por el cuerpo el de Crowley"

" ¿Y la cena?"

"Comeremos en el auto, dense prisa" dijo saliendo del cuarto pero unos segundos después se asomo por la puerta.

"Y espero que sepan comportarse en el avión, no quiero ningún problema ¿entendido?"

"Si señor" respondieron sus 2 hermanos al mismo tiempo, unos minutos después los 3 hermanos se dirigían al aeropuerto, Deán estaba aterrorizado por el hecho de viajar en avión pero lo ocultaba pues Jeffrey también le tenia pavor a esas cosas y sabia que debía ser un buen ejemplo.

El viaje estuvo relativamente callado, pero cuando ya estaban en la sala de espera para abordar el avión Sam se desaparto por unos minutos para hablar por teléfono, dejando a Jeffrey y Deán solos y los problemas comenzaron,

" ¿Por qué vamos a Escocia? ¿No debería hacerlo Bobby?" pregunto Jeffrey, Deán rodo los ojos intentando mantener la calma, pues su hermano menor era un experto en el acto de hacerle perder los nervios. "Nop el no puede ir" respondió

"Entonces puedo…." Fue interrumpido por la respuesta adivinada de Deán.

"No, tu tienes que ir con nosotros ya conoces el plan Jeffrey"

"Lo se pero ¿Podrías al menos devolverme mi celular?"

Entonces Deán comprendió que esa era la verdadera intención de su hermano, recuperar su teléfono pues hacían ya casi 2 semanas desde que el se lo había quitado por que Jeff hacia llamadas de broma a los vecinos, suspiro fuertemente y respondió.

"Lo hare, en 2 días cuando tu castigo haya terminado".

"Pero Deán, ¿Qué voy a hacer en el avión? Sabes que si no tengo mi música me altero" dijo dramáticamente "Además Escocia es un lugar muy aburrido" agrego haciendo que Deán soltara una risita por lo tonto de la frase pero a la vez lo hizo comprender que su primer punto era muy cierto pues la ultima vez que viajaron en avión y el chico no tenia su música vomito varias veces en el baño y estuvo enfermo por una semana.

"Muy bien, aremos esto… Yo te daré tu celular solo en el avión y cuando lleguemos a Escocia me lo darás de nuevo hasta que tu castigo haya terminado ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien" respondió con desamino el chico, entonces Deán lo saco de su bolsa trasera y se lo dio, Jeffrey inmediatamente saco de su mochila sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música, unos minutos después abordaron el avión.

El resto del viaje fue como andar en bicicleta para Jeffrey pues se quedo dormido con los audífonos puestos mientras escuchaba Give me a Sing de Breaking Benjamín, el estaba recargado en el hombro de Deán quien cada que sentía una turbulencia le acariciaba el pelo al chico para calmarse a si mismo.

"Parece un angelito ¿no crees?" le dijo a Sam sarcásticamente.

"Ojala lo fuera cuando esta despierto" respondió Sam con ironía y se uso a mirar por la ventana

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Escocia lo primero que Deán hizo fue pedirle el teléfono a su hermano, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia.

"Deán, por favor"

"Teníamos un trato Jeffrey, ahora cumple tu palabra y dame ese teléfono ¡" exigió algo molesto, Jeffrey lo miro con ira y le lanzo el teléfono irrespetuosamente a Deán

" ¿Qué fue eso?" Deán pregunto muy molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

"Querías mi teléfono ¿ya lo tienes no?... maldito idiota" susurro Jeffrey, Deán alcanzo a escuchar la ultima frase y se acerco peligrosamente hacia el.

" ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

" ¿Tengo que repetirlo?" pregunto retóricamente Jeffrey, Deán lo tomo por un brazo y le volteo a mirar a Sam

" ¿Podrías ir por el equipaje? Te alcanzaremos en unos minutos"

"Claro" respondió fríamente Sam y se alejo lentamente, ciertamente sabia lo que estaba por venir y prefería perdérselo, mientras tanto Deán comenzó a arrastrar a Jeffrey por el lugar, el chico solo caminaba en silencio.

"Disculpe, ¿Dónde esta el baño?" le pregunto a un guardia del aeropuerto quien con un dedo le indico la dirección, Deán continuo arrastrando a su hermano quien ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"Deán lo siento, no quise decir eso yo…"

"Demasiado tarde" respondió seriamente Deán quien entro al baño y atranco la puerta para que nadie entrara, luego llevo a su hermano hasta los lavabos.

"Inclínate" le ordeno

"Deán, por favor no quise ofenderte" suplico Jeffrey pero lo único que logro fue que Deán le bajara de un tirón los pantalones junto con los bóxers.

"Eso debiste pensarlo antes, ahora haz lo que te dije ¡" ordeno Deán con un tono muy enojado, Jeffrey puso sus manos en el borde del lavabo y se inclino un poco, logrando ver por el espejo como Deán se sacaba su cinturón de los bucles.

"Vas a obtener 10" dijo Deán mientras enrollaba su cinturón por la mitad, Jeffrey solo temblaba y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos.

"Por favor Deán, no lo hare mas... No hagas esto" lloriqueo pero en eso Deán le dio el primer golpe, haciéndole gritar, casi inmediatamente soltó el segundo golpe esta vez con mucha mas fuerza dejándole la primera marca rosada.

"Ya estoy cansado de que me faltes al respeto cada vez que quieres" reprendió Deán dándole 3 duros golpes seguidos, dejando el trasero de su hermano rosa al instante, el chico solo gritaba y gemía tratando de mantenerse en pie.

"Lo siento, Deán… nunca lo volveré a hacer lo prometo" sollozo Jeffrey.

"Esta vez me asegurare de eso" respondió y le dio otros 3 golpes seguidos, Jeffrey lloraba desconsoladamente y Deán noto que su trasero ya estaba bastante rojo pues no había controlado muy bien su fuerza por lo que le dio un leve y ultimo golpe.

Jeffrey seguía llorando como loco y ni siquiera sintió que Deán ya le había acomodado la ropa, fue hasta que este le apoyo su mano en el hombro que noto que todo había terminado, entonces se abalanzo sobre Deán con un abrazo.

"Lo siento" murmuro entre lagrimas, Deán le acaricio la espalda para intentar calmarlo.

"Sh sh ya paso, tranquilo hermanito"

Se mantuvieran abrazados unos segundos más hasta que Jeffrey se calmo lo suficiente para irse, luego Deán se acomodo el cinturón en su pantalón y le dijo.

"Cuando lleguemos al hotel, voy a tener que lavarte la boca con jabón"

"Pero Deán…"

"Ningún pero, como te dije voy a asegurarme que esta sea la ultima vez que me faltas al respeto de esa forma o te juro que la próxima te daré una paliza completa ¿He sido claro?"

"Si señor" murmuro el chico pues sabia que tentar su suerte en esos momentos no era lo mas conveniente.

"Ese es mi chico, ahora vamos por ese cadáver" exclamo perspicazmente Deán y le enredo un brazo sobre los hombros, luego ambos salieron a encontrarse con Sam quien al ver como su hermano menor se frotaba el trasero no pudo evitar reír.

Mas tarde los 3 hermanos se dirigieron al cementerio local para desenterrar el cadáver de Crowley, el plan que habían diseñado con Bobby resulto a la perfección pues el demonio rompió su contrato a cambio de sus propios huesos, Crowley apareció ante los 3.

"Creo que esos huesos me pertenecen" exclamo el demonio señalando la mano de Deán quien sostenía el cráneo,

" ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?" Le pregunto Sam

"Soy el rey del infierno, ahora si me disculpan tengo que guardar estos" dijo guardando todos los huesos en una bolsa café, luego desapareció en el viento.

Cuando los hermanos llegaron a su hotel Deán cumplió su amenaza y le coloco a Jeffrey una barra de jabón en la boca.

"10 minutos" ordeno saliendo de baño dejando a su hermano menor con la boca llena de espuma, el no se movía para intentar alejar el sabor pero Deán le había vaciado tanta agua que era imposible salvarse de la sensación jabonosa.

Cuando Deán llego a la sala se sorprendió de ver a Sam sentado en el sofá con una cerveza, viendo la televisión lo que le extraño bastante pues el siempre se preocupaba por Jeffrey cuando era castigado, la mayoría de las veces trataba de defenderlo y ahora parecía ni siquiera importarle.

"Sam" dijo seriamente Deán llamando la atención de su hermano

"Hey Deán ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada solo que tuve que castigar a Jeffrey, en este momento esta usando un jabón" respondió mientras se sentaba junto a Sam

"Vaya que mal" respondió irónicamente Sam

" ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿Qué mal?"

" ¿Qué mas quieres que diga? el se lo tiene merecido ¿no?" esa ultima frase hizo explotar a Deán quien se levanta estrepitosamente del sofá.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" pregunto exasperado, Sam solo se encogió de hombros y respondió "Nada"

"Sam, no me mientas"

"No lo hago Deán, es enserio no me pasa nada es solo que estoy cansado de defenderlo siempre y el sigue comportándose como un malcriado"

Deán pensó la respuesta de su hermano por un par de segundos y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez tenía razón y solo estaba exagerando con Sam

"Bien, creo que tienes razón" dijo volviéndose a sentar por unos minutos para ver la televisión, cuando miro su reloj se dio cuenta que el castigo de Jeff había terminado y fue por el al baño, le quito el jabón y le dejo enjuagarse la boca.

"Espero que eso baste para que aprendas a manejar tu boca Jeffrey"

"Si señor, lo siento" susurro el chico mientras se limpiaba la lengua con su cepillo para quitarse la sensación del jabón, Deán le acaricio el cabello.

"Vete a dormir, regresaremos a casa por la mañana"

"Genial, me muero de sueño… buenas noches Deán" dijo saliendo del cuarto de baño y unos segundos después regreso corriendo y volvió a abrazar a su hermano mayor.

"Te quiero Deán" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Deán le beso la frente"Yo también te quiero bebe"

"Díselo a mi trasero" murmuro con ironía y Deán le dio una leve palmada en recompensa.

"AHA Deán, eso duele" se quejo

"A dormir, ahora" ordeno y Jeffrey se fue a su habitación dejando a Deán con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Si pudieron notarlo este fic estaria ambientado en el episodio 6x04 "El fin de semana de Bobby"


	6. El Crepusculo

Este capitulo esta ambientado durante el episodio 6x04" Live Free or Twihard" cuando Sam permite que Deán sea transformado en un vampiro, sabiendo que Samuel tiene una cura. Deán le muestra las consecuencias de sus acciones..

Unos cuantos días después de haber regresado de Escocia los hermanos se enteran de diversas desapariciones de chicas en un pequeño condado de Maryland y deciden ir a investigar lo ocurrido, su primera pista es un bar llamado "La Rosa Negra" ya que todas las victimas lo frecuentaban, Deán se vio sorprendido al ver varias parejas homosexuales besándose en el lugar.

"Creo que esta investigación, será muy rápida" susurro Jeffrey

"Que quieres decir con eso Jeff" pregunto Deán pero en su mente el ya presentía la respuesta.

"Vamos Deán, saben que soy el mejor cuando se trata de estos temas… solo denme 5 minutos a solas y obtendré toda la información del caso"

" ¿Quieres salir con chicos? Demonios Jeffrey estamos en un caso"

"Si…un caso que incluye chicos guapos y sobretodo homosexuales, ¿No te parece genial?"

"No" respondió seriamente Deán.

"Ok, me da igual, me iré a investigar por mi cuenta" respondió Jeffrey mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba dejando a Deán con la boca abierta.

"Lo voy a matar" le susurro a Sam quien solo sonrió indiferente y le indico que fueran a hablar con el cantinero, quien solo les dijo que ese bar era frecuentado solo por fans de la película Crepúsculo y que había un rumor corriendo de que supuestos vampiros reales estaban en el pueblo, los hermanos se disponían a irse cuando Deán observo a su pequeño hermano bebiendo una copa y apunto de besarse con un chico, entonces corrió hacia el.

"JEFFREY ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" pregunto quitándole de las manos la copa a su hermano y mirándolo con enojo.

" ¿Quién es el?" pregunto el otro chico, Jeff meneo sus ojos tratando de encontrar una buena explicación para ambos se levanto y apoyo su brazo en el hombro de Deán.

"Kevin, el…el es mi novio" tartamudeo tratando de contener la risa por el argumento tan estúpido que acaba de decir.

"¿Que? No…No soy su novio, soy su…." Respondió Deán pero Jeffrey le tapo la boca con la mano. "Tiene problemas mentales, es muy celoso" le dijo Jeffrey al otro chico mientras sacaba a su hermano mayor del lugar, cuando llegaron al impala Deán empujo a Jeff sobre el capo del auto y le dio 4 fuertes palmadas.

"Ay"

" ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" pregunto furiosamente Deán mientras le sostenía el brazo en una llave a su hermano.

"Acabo de salvarles el trasero, a AMBOS ¡"

" ¿Por que?" pregunto Sam

"Ese bar esta lleno de estúpidos Twihards"

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto Deán soltándole el brazo a su hermano quien volteo a mirarlo con una risita inocente.

"De verdad que ustedes 2 viven en la prehistoria, los Twihards son los malditos fans de Crepúsculo o de Twilight, es lo mismo" explico.

"Tiene sentido con lo que el cantinero nos dijo"

"Lo se Sam no soy idiota"

"Lo sigo dudando" susurro Jeffrey pero como siempre Deán lo había escuchado y le dio una palmada en la nuca.

Al día siguiente los hermanos paseaban por el pueblo y seguían investigando todo acerca de las desapariciones y lo referente al club de fans de crepúsculo.

" ¿Qué mas te dijo ese chico Jeff?" pregunto Deán,

"Dijo que mis ojos eran hermosos, me dio su numero y ha dijo que su…."

"JEFFREY" advirtió Deán.

"Ok...ok lo siento…. Dijo que los algunos fans habían estado charlando con vampiros de verdad y las chicas desaparecidas, todas se fueron con uno parecido al protagonista de la película, cosa que me parece bastante estúpida"

" ¿Por que? Pensé que el actor de esa película era uno de los mas guapos de Hollywood y considerando tus preferencias, pensé que tu…."

"Estas ofendiéndome Deán, podre ser bisexual y todo eso pero ¿Qué me guste ese actor barato? Por favor eso es demasiado bajo"

"Si yo fuera un vampiro y buscara comida seria una buena idea parecerme al actor de la película mas exitosa del genero" explico Sam

"Jeffrey tu ya viste la película, ¿hay algo de ella que pudiera servirnos?"

"Me castigaste cuando se estreno" dijo el chico y Deán rodo los ojos en señal de desesperación pero unos segundos después Jeffrey retomo la palabra."Aun a si la fui a ver cuando no estabas y debo decir que es la peor basura que he visto en mi vida, comparada con ella Titanic es una película de terror" exclamo con ironía.

" ¿Entonces que haremos?" pregunto Sam, Deán pensó por algunos segundos

"Regresemos al bar, si ese vampiro esta atrayendo chicas inocentes con su encanto tal vez podríamos atraparlo ahí"

"O tal vez yo pueda…." Fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Deán.

"No ni lo sueñes Jeffrey, no vas a servir de carnada, es mas tu no iras con nosotros"

"Pero Deán…"

"Es mi ultima palabra, te llevaremos al motel y luego iremos a ese bar, fin de la discusión"

y a si fue regresaron al motel a dejar a su hermano y cuando Deán iba saliendo a recoger el impala fue atacado por un gordo y feo vampiro quien le dio una enorme golpiza, Sam alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de ayuda de Deán y corrió a buscarlo, cuando llego al impala logro ver como el vampiro le estaba dando de su sangre a Deán, pero no hizo nada por ayudarlo al contrario se quedo parado mirando e incluso una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Deán de reojo alcanzo a notarlo y luego perdió el conocimiento.

Unos minutos después Deán despertó en la cama del motel, rodeado por sus hermanos.

" ¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto muy confundido

"El vampiro te ha…" tartamudeo Jeff pero no puedo terminar la frase a si que Sam lo hizo

"El te ha convertido Deán"

" ¿Lo mataste?"

"No, el logro escapar... lo siento" respondió fríamente Sam

"No lo hagas no fue tu culpa Sam"

"No te preocupes he llamado a Samuel y dice que conoce una forma de volver a hacerte humano"

" ¿Cómo podría?" pregunto tristemente Deán mientras se sentaba en la cama, en ese momento sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse veía intensamente, escuchaba cosas que sucedían en otras partes, etc.

"No lo se Deán, pero iré a recogerlo no esta lejos de aquí"

Unos segundos después Sam ya se había ido dejando a sus hermanos solos, Jeff estaba aterrorizado por lo que había pasado que quiso abrazar a Deán, pero este le dio una bofetada y lo empujo bruscamente al otro extremo de la habitación

"LARGATE" le grito provocando que las lagrimas brotaran de los ojos de su hermano pequeño quien salió corriendo de la habitación, Deán estaba transformándose completamente por lo que decidió ir a despedirse de Ben y Lisa, al igual que a Jeffrey estuvo apunto de hacerles daño pero logro encontrarse con Sam y Samuel quienes le dijeron que debía capturar al vampiro que lo transformo y beber su sangre junto a otras hierbas para volver a ser humano, juntos lo cazaron y lograron devolver a la normalidad a Deán, quien después de que Samuel se fuera confronto a Sam por lo que había visto.

" ¿Quieres explicarme por que no me ayudaste con el vampiro?"

"Ya te lo dije Deán, cuando llegue ya estabas tirado en el suelo, no puedo verlo"

"Sam ya tienes muchos problemas, hazte un favor y no mientas mas" advirtió Deán con su mirada oscurecida y el ceño fruncido,

"Me paralice Deán, no supe reaccionar lo siento mucho" respondió Sam con la voz ronca y la cabeza agachada lo que le hizo comprender a Deán la verdad de las cosas.

" ¿A SI? Por que a mi me parece que dejaste que me convirtiera para que Samuel pudiera obligarme a atraparlo ¿No es a si?" pregunto con la voz ronca lo que le indico a Sam que su hermano ya lo había atrapado y no podía seguir mintiendo por lo que solo se limito a menear la cabeza, Deán se sentía decepcionado por lo que su hermano le había hecho por lo que no le dijo ni una palabra solo lo tomo por el brazo, se sentó en la cama y lo puso sobre sus rodillas, Sam estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera pudo defenderse, inmediatamente Deán comenzó a darle una ráfaga de duros golpes con la mano.

"Deán, por favor detente" dijo Sam entre gemidos y pataleos, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue que Deán le bajara los pantalones junto con sus bóxer y le pegara mas fuerte.

SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Estoy tan decepcionado de ti Samuel, dejaste que esa cosa me matara para ayudar a un tipo que ni siquiera conocemos"

"Deán, lo teníamos bajo control… nunca hubiera dejado que te pasara nada malo"

" ¿Y si el plan hubiera fallado? Pude haberme quedado como un vampiro para siempre Sam" reprendió y le dio 10 golpes mucho más duros, que hicieron a Sam gritar como un niño, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"Deán, lo siento no quise hacerte daño… lo siento" sollozo aferrándose a las sabanas, Deán continuo dándole duros golpes con la mano por 5 minutos y luego se detuvo.

"NO QUIERO QUE ESTO SE REPITA, SI VUELVES A HACER UN PLAN TAN TONTO COMO ESTE VOY A AZOTAR TU TRASERO TAN DURO QUE NO SERAS CAPAZ DE SENTARTE EN 1 AÑO

¿HE SIDO CLARO?" reprendió Deán con ira en su voz, Sam estaba envuelto en un mar de lagrimas que solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces Deán le acomodo la ropa y lo dejo levantarse, Deán intento abrazarlo como siempre lo hacia después de una paliza pero Sam solo se dio la vuelta y se fue al baño, Deán pensó que solo era una rabieta y lo dejo pasar, luego se fue a buscar a Jeffrey pensando que estaba en su cuarto pero menuda sorpresa se llevo cuando encontró la cama de su hermano completamente tendida, lo que significaba que no había pasado la noche ahí, de pronto recordó la ultima vez que lo había visto.

"O no ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" pensó y fue corriendo al baño por Sam-


	7. La verdad Duele

"Sammy, no encuentro a Jeffrey" dijo exasperado Deán mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, Sam se seco las lagrimas en 1 segundo

"Debe haberse escapado, no se por que te sorprendes, el siempre hace esto" respondió secamente y Deán se quedo impactado por esa declaración ¿que diablos estaba pasando con Sam? El siempre se había preocupado por todo y ahora parecía no importarle nada.

"Esto es diferente…yo tengo la culpa de que se fuera" en ese momento el recuerdo del golpes que le propino a su hermano volvo a invadir su mente haciéndolo sentir la culpa extrema, dios si algo le pasara a Jeffrey nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Sam, hay que buscarlo antes de que le pase algo"

"Como quieras"

Los hermanos salieron rápidamente en el impala a dar un recorrido por los alrededores, el corazón de Deán latía al máximo por la preocupación, pasaron 2 horas y no hallaron nada, Deán se estaciono y golpeo el volante con su cabeza.

"Tranquilízate Deán" dijo Sam y Deán lo miro con desesperación en los ojos.

"Sam, si no lo hubiera golpeado, esto nunca hubiera pasado"

" ¿Lo golpeaste?" pregunto Sam

"Si, fue cuando me esta transformando"

"No eras tu, no es tu culpa"

"Claro que lo es Sam"

"Mira… iré por algo de comer y luego hablaremos" contesto saliendo del auto realmente el no quería vivir este drama con su hermano y en eso el teléfono de Deán comenzó a vibrar, por un segundo pensó que era Jeffrey pero al ver el identificador sus esperanzas se fueron.

"Bobby, estoy teniendo problemas ahora, podrías…"

" ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a tu hermano?" grito Bobby con furia, escuchándose en todo el impala.

" ¿El esta contigo?" pregunto Deán con desesperación e ilusión al mismo tiempo.

"Si Deán el esta conmigo y no ha parado de llorar desde que llego, ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Gracias a dios" susurro Deán con alivio y agrego"Bobby es una larga historia, ¿podrías pasármelo? Quiero hablar con el"

"Tendrás que contármelo todo muchacho, pero espera iré a buscarlo" respondió Bobby subiendo a la habitación que le otorgaba a los hermanos cuando se quedaban en su casa, toco la puerta y grito.

"Jeffrey, es Deán al teléfono…quiere hablar contigo"

"DILE QUE SE MUERA" grito el chico e incluso Deán al otro lado del teléfono logro escucharlo, eso lo hizo sentir como el mas idiota de los hermanos.

"Deán…"

"Lo escuche Bobby... ¿podrías cuidarlo por un par de días?"

"Seguro siempre lo he hecho, pero ¿pensé que vendrías por el?"

"Dios sabe que si fuera otra situación ya estaría ahí sacándolo de las orejas pero es mejor para el estar lejos de mi, al menos por un par de días hasta que se calme."

Bobby no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero aun a si acepto, luego colgó el teléfono, mientras tanto en el impala Deán seguía lamentándose por lo que había provocado y en eso Sam entro alarmante.

"Deán, mira esto" dijo mostrándole un periódico que contenía el obituario de 5 suicidios en el miso pueblo, definitivamente era un caso Deán le conto rápidamente la situación con Jeffrey y ambos decidieron ir a ese pueblo a investigar el caso.

Mientras tanto Bobby intento hablar con Jeffrey delo sucedido.

"Jeffrey.. abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar"

"No tenemos nada de que hablar Bobby, Vete dejame solo" grito

"Jovencito no me grites, yo no soy Dean, ni te voy a permitir este tipo de comportamientos" advirtio Bobby, no hubo respuesta de Jeffrey, por lo que decidio ir por la llavedel cuarto y abrir, cuando Jeffrey vio a Bobby entrar no pudo evitar sosprenderse.

"¿Qué quieres Bobby?"

"Necesitamos hablar"

"No quiero hacerlo… ya te lo dije"

"Lastima, soy el adulto aquí y vas a hablar conmigo por las buenas o por las malas niño"

"¿Qué acaso eres mi padre?" pregunto el chico con sarcasmo

"Si quieres verlo de ese modo"

"No te dire nada"

"Te gusta hacerlo dificil ¿he?" pregunto Bobby y entonces lo tomo del brazo, se sento en la cama y comenzo a darle palmadas duras.

SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Ow Bobby ¿Qué haces?"

"ENSEÑANDOTE A HABLAR"

Bobby casi nunca le habia pegado a los chicos, solo un par de veces pero esta vez realmente no queria castigar, solo queria que Jeffrey hablara y funciono..

"BIEN…Bien, te lo dire"

"Escucho" dijo Bobby mientras lo lanzaba en la cama y se sentaba junto a el

"Dean se convirtio en vampiro, intente ayudarlo y el me golpeo en la cara" resumio Jeffrey

"¿Dean es un vampiro? ¿Cómo no me lo dijo?"

"No lo se quizas por que es un estupido desgraciado"

"Hey mira tu boca niño"

"Bien, lo siento Bobby"

"Bueno… quedate por un par de dias, hablare con Dean.. quiero saber todo lo que paso ¿deacuerdo?"

2 dias pasaron y Bobby se entero de la version completa del capitulo "DEA ES UN VAMPIRO" y trato de explicarle a Jeff lo que habia pasado sin embargo el chico no queria perdonar a su hermano mayor, mientras tanto Sam y Dean lograron identificar en el caso de los suicidios que todo era una obra de la diosa ISIS quien habia tomado la forma de una reportera para hacer de las suyas y llamaron a Bobby por informacion, sin embargo eso no resulto tambien, pues la maldicion de Isis estaba sobre Dean…

"Sabes Dean, Sam siempre ha sido mi favorito, es fuerte y mucho mas intelegente que tu" dijo Bobby obligado por la maldicion, Jeffrey habia escuchado toda la conversacion desde la otra linea, por lo que decidio que era hora de ayudar a sus hermanos y en cuanto Bobby colgo la llamada con Dean pregunto algo..

"¿Dónde estan Bobby?"

"¿Tus hermanos?"

"Si esos tontos ¿donde estan?"

"En una localidad de Cartage, no esta muy lejos de aqui"

"Bien, me voy… gracias por todo"

"¿Cómo que te vas Jeffrey?"

"Si, me voy… debo ayudarles con esto" dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y corria hacia la puerta de la casa, Bobby se quedo perplejo y susurro.

"No entiendo a los adolescentes"

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey arrivo al lugar y comenzo a llamar a sus hermanos, sin embargo no habia ninguna respuesta de ninguno lo que era alarmante, en ese momento entro a una cafeteria para tomar un café y en las noticias logro ver a la reportera que sue por lo que habia escuchado en el telefono era la diosa Isis y si sus hermanos estaban desaparecidos probablemente ella tenia algo que ver, por lo que decidio investigar por internet y averiguo su direccion, al anocheser se infiltro en su casa y logro ver a Dean y Sam totalmente atados y torturados por ella quien estaba haciendoles preguntas muy obvias para acerlos sentir mal.

"Maldita" susurro Jeffrey, entonces tomo un tubo para atacarla, pero en ese mometno escucho algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

"_**EL NO ES HUMANO" **_dijo Isis señalando a Sam, en eso Sam se abalanzo a ella y el corrio a desatar a Dean.

"Jeffrey¡ ¿Qué haces aqui? No debiste venir"

"Estoy salvandote el trasero idiota" respondio con sarcasmo terminando de desatar a Dean, quien inmediatamente se unio a la pelea de Sam contra Isis, sin embargo ella logroderribar a ambos hermanos y entonces Jeffrey intentop golpearla con un tubo pero ella le rasgo el brazo y lo lanzo contra la pared dejandolo incosciente. Entonces Dean le corto la cabeza a Isis y enfrento a Sam.

"¿Qué eres?"

"Dean"

"¿Qué eres?"

Sam le explico a Dean lo que habia estado sintiendo desde hace meses, el estaba tan furioso que solo le solto un par de puñetazos en la cara a Sam hasta dejarlo inconsciente, entonces llamo a castiel para que lo ayudar a llevarse a sus 2 hermanos a casa.

Cuando el angel lo hizo ato a Sam en una silla por su propia seguridad, mientras que Dean esava intentando despertar a Jeffrey.

"¿como te sientes?"

"Me va a explotar la cabeza y mi brazo me quema"

"Castiel te curo del rasguño de isis, es por eso pero va a desaparecer en unas horas"

"Ha genial, unas horas" dijo Jeff malhumorado

"He.. Jeffrey.. escucha Yo… te debo una disculpa por lo del otro dia, yo no…"

"No.. no digas nada ahora se que no eras tu, no tienes la culpa"

"Aun a si lo siento"

"Ok y yo siento haber desobedecido, se que tus reglas dicen que nunca vaya al rescate cuando pueda ser una trampa y yo lo hice Y …"

"Estas castigado"

"Pero te salve"

"Y saliste herido, sabes que si papá estuviera aquí te daria una paliza ¿acaso quieres eso?"

"No"

"Bien, entonces 1 semana… Ahora vamos tenemso que hacer un interrogatorio"

"Sam va a estar bien ¿verdad?"

"Honestamente no lo se Jeff" confeso Dean con pesar, posteriormente se reunieron con Castiel en la sala y observaron como este intrudcia su mano en el vientre de Sam y entonces volteo a mirarlos muy sorprendido.

"_**SU ALMA NO ESTA" **_declaro el angel, dejando a todos perplejos, las preguntas a Sam continuaron un par de minutos y entonces llegaron a la conclusion de que su alma seguia en el infierno con Lucifer y Michael y que seria muyd dificil recuperarla.


	8. Carne De Cañon

Después de enterarse que Sam no tenia alma, Castiel le curo los golpes que Deán le había dado en la cara y los 3 hermanos investigaron un par de cosas tratando de dejar de lado el hecho del alma de Sam, pero les fue imposible ya que Crowley apareció y les ofreció devolverle el alma a Sam si ellos trabajan para el, de mala forma Deán acepto el trato y a si fue como los 3 hermanos comenzaron a trabajar para Crowley comenzado por la cacería de los Alfas, los primeros de cada especie de monstruo que pudiera existir y Jeff estaba intrigado por algo y estaba buscando el momento indicado para decírselo a Deán.

"Deán"

" ¿Qué quieres enano?"

" Han pasado 2 semanas desde que supimos lo de Sam y todo lo que ha hecho y bueno tu no lo… has castigado todavía y…"

" ¿Castigarlo? Jeff el no siente nada sin su alma, no tendría ningún caso hacerlo si no va a lamentar nada de lo que hizo" explico y entonces Jeff solo asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento Sam llego con unas bolsas de comida, las dejo en sofá y volvió a salir al auto por una bolsa que había olvidado, en eso Deán y Jeff corrieron a las bolsas y comenzaron a devorar toda la comida hasta que un ruido de afuera los distrajo.

" ¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Jeff

"No lo se iré a ver" dijo Deán saliendo a la calle, Sam ya no estaba y el impala estaba abierto, "Sam" grito Deán para llamarlo pero no hubo respuesta, entonces volteo hacia adentro de la casa y Jeff también había desaparecido

"JEFFREY ¿Dónde estas? Esto no es divertido" grito pensando que se trataba de una broma y en eso momento un hombre lo golpeo por detrás dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando Deán despertó se encontró atado y sus hermanos estaban a sus extremos igualmente atados, Sam estaba despierto pero Jeff seguía inconsciente.

"Jeffrey ¡ despierta" grito Deán y el niño abrió los ojos en cuestión de segundos

"Deán… ¿que ha pasado?"

"No tengo ni idea"

"Se a quien podemos preguntarle" dijo Sam y entonces una figura femenina se paro detrás de Deán.

"MEG ¡ me moría de ganas de volver a verte" dijo Deán con sarcasmo

"Si esto es toda una nueva dirección" dijo Meg con sarcasmo

" ¿Qué haces aquí maldita?" grito Jeffrey y la demonio se acerco a el.

"Vaya, vaya que tenemos por aquí… el bebe Winchester ¿No te había matado ya?"

"Si pero tengo amigos en altos puestos"

"Angeles, esos hijos de perra entrometiéndose donde no deben… Bueno no importa no vivirás mucho de todas formas"

"Déjalo en paz" le grito Deán atrayendo su atención, a si que Meg se acerco a el de nuevo

" ¿O que chico rudo?"

"Que tal destriparte en pedazos"

"Pervertido, eso me gusta" dijo con su clásico sarcasmo, pero Sam logro deducir que ella no podía matarlos ya que quiera llegar hasta Crowley por lo que le propuso un trato; ellos le ayudarían a matar a Crowley si ella les ayudaba a obtener información de su alma, Meg acepto y los dejo ir, Deán se había molestado un poco por el hecho de que Sam volviera a confiar en un demonio, Jeffrey ni hablar estaba mas que furioso pues un año antes Meg lo había asesinado a el, a Ellen y a Jo, sin embargo los 3 sabían que para obtener el alma de Sam era necesario trabajar con Meg, pero como medida de protección llamaron a Castiel y a si fue como todos se introdujeron en la llamada "Prisión del infierno" donde Crowley mantenía encerradas a las criaturas que los Winchester y los Campbell capturaban para el, lograron entrar fácilmente pero dentro de ahí Castiel perdió sus poderes.

" ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa?, esta perra puede estar trabajando para el" dijo Jeffrey

"Niño hasta en demonios existen clases" le dijo Meg con sarcasmo

"¿A si? Por que a mi me pareces igual que todos, zorra, perra, maldita y sobretodo una Pu…"

"Hey cuida tu lenguaje jovencito" reprendió Deán

"Pero Deán, es un demonio"

"Si pero eso no significa que puedas hablar a si" explico Deán y en eso unos ladridos se escucharon,

"Perros Del infierno" dijo Deán y entonces todo corrieron por el pasillo pero los perros ya estaban cerca y lograron comerse a los esbirros de Meg, como ningún humano puede ver a los perros Sam decidió darle el cuchillo mágico a ella para que matara a los perros, pero ella no lo quiso y beso a Castiel para quitarle su espada de ángel.

"Ok, Corran" ordeno Meg

"Yo me quedare" le dijo Jeff

"Jeffrey son perros del infierno, sabes que significa eso... Por favor vámonos" dijo Deán

"No, yo quiero pelear con ellos"

"Enano no es tiempo para uno de tus berrinches, vámonos" dijo Deán jalándolo de un brazo y corriendo, Meg se quedo a pelear con los perros. Mientras tanto los Winchester seguían caminando pero fueron capturados por los demonios y Castiel fue enviado de regreso al cielo, entre todo ese alboroto Jeffrey logro escapar y regresar a pelear con los perros, pero cuando llego un demonio tenia sometida a Meg y también logro capturarlo a el, el demonio los llevo a ambos a una sala de tortura donde apuñalo a Meg con el cuchillo mágico hasta que Deán logro escapar de su encierro y matar al demonio para salvarlos a ambos.

"JEFFREY, te dije que no te desapartaras ¡" le grito mientras lo desataba

"Deán, lo siento yo no quería pero ese demonio…" dijo Jeff llorando y abrazando a Deán.

" ¿Pueden hacer sus sentimentalismos después? Debemos matar a un demonio" dijo Meg con sarcasmo.

"No te metas" le grito Jeffrey

"Tiene razón jovencito, te aseguro que vamos a tener una larga conversación cuando regresemos a casa" advirtió Deán, entonces se reunieron con Sam quien ya tenia encerrado a Crowley en una trampa del diablo, Meg lo torturo con sus poderes y Castiel regreso y logro sacarle a Crowley la verdad del alma de Sam, que era que el no podía regresársela, pues su poder no era suficiente, entonces el Ángel lo asesino quemando sus verdaderos restos… Meg desapareció y entonces los Winchester regresaron a casa decepcionados y tristes por lo que había pasado y Deán estaba mas que molesto por lo que Jeff había hecho.

"Vete a tu cuarto" ordeno

"Si señor"

Unos minutos después Deán entro a la habitación donde su pequeño hermano ya estaba sentado en la cama esperando su sentencia.

" ¿Quieres explicarme que fue lo que paso?" le pregunto cruzando los brazos en su pecho, Jeff solo se encogió de hombros y respondió…

"Yo regrese a pelear con los perros y ese demonio me atrapo y casi me mata" admitió el niño

"Bien veo que ya tienes claro por que vamos a hacer esto, a si que terminemos de una vez" dijo Deán sentándose en la cama y acomodando rápidamente a su hermano sobre su regazo

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Deán"

"No digas nada Jeffrey, arriesgaste tu vida otra vez y ya estoy cansado de que hagas eso, esta vez voy a asegurarme de que pares" le dijo mientras le bajaba rápidamente el pantalón y los Boxers y le seguía pegando rápido y fuerte.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Deán, lo siento"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Ya te odio decir eso muchas veces y sigues haciéndolo"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"No quiera, de verdad"

"Te expusiste como si fueras carne de cañon Jeff"

Entonces Deán siguió dándole golpes por 5 minutos hasta que Jeff se soltó a llorar

"Lo prometo nunca mas lo hare, solo para por favor"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Deán lo siento mucho, nunca mas… por favor detente me duele"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Espero que sea cierto o te juro que la próxima vez voy a usar el cepillo del baño ¿te quedo claro?"

"Si"

Entonces Deán lo levanto de su regazo, le acomodo la ropa y le dio un pequeño abrazo

"Hago esto por que te amo hermano"

"Lo se, lo se" dijo Jeffrey con sarcasmo y entonces Deán le dio una cálida sonría y salió del cuarto para hablar con Sam

"¿Estas bien amigo?"

"Si, ya estoy acostumbrado a no tener alma"

"Oye, la vamos a recuperar no importa que tengamos que hacer pero lo haremos, es una promesa"

"Deán, no quiero que vuelvas a morir intentándolo"

"¿Morir?" dijo Deán mientras pensaba en esa palabra y recordaba que el ser mas poderoso que conocía era EL JINETE DE LA MUERTE, entonces salió corriendo de casa dejando a Sam confundido por lo que había hecho.


	9. La Penitencia Final

Este capitulo es el ultimo de esta historia y se ambienta después del episodio "Appoinment in Samarra" cuando Deán hace un trato con la muerte para que le regrese su alma a Sam, quien ha intentado matar a Bobby para no obtener su alma de regreso y ahora deberá pagar las consecuencias,

Sam despierta en la cama de Bobby, se encuentra desorientado ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? Se preguntaba a si mismo pues su ultimo recuerdo es que estaba en el cementerio de Lawrence arrojándose al infierno con Adam, bueno el bajo las escaleras hasta la sala de la casa y se encontró cara a cara con Bobby y sus hermanos, todos estaban impresionados, Sam sudaba pero se fue directo a abrazar a Deán.

"Hey amigo, es bueno verte ¿estas bien?" pregunto Deán mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Sam, quien estaba llorando.

"Si, ¿pero como llegue aquí Deán? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que…me estaba tirando al infierno con Adam y o por dio Jeffrey estas vivo" dijo con sorpresa y fue directo a abrazar a su pequeño hermano.

"Hola Sammy… Si estoy vivo un ángel me trajo devuelta"

" ¿Castiel?"

"No exactamente, pero me da gusto tenerte de regreso"

Entones ambos se separaron del abrazo y Sam abrazo a Bobby y luego le pregunto a Deán lo que había pasado, este le explico que Crowley lo había sacado del infierno el mismo día que cayo, pero que su alma estuvo todo el año encerrada con Lucifer y Michael y que había hecho un pacto con la muerte quien le regreso su alma pero le puso una pared para que no recordara el infierno.

"Realmente no puedo recordar nada Deán"

"Y es mejor que no lo hagas, muerte dijo que esos recuerdos podrían destruirte, no estoy jugando cuando te digo que no intentes recordar Sam"

"Pero ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Estuve todo el año sin alama y según lo que me contaste hice muchas cosas malas, dios pude haber matado a Bobby, no puedo perdonarme Deán"

"Yo voy a ayudarte a hacerlo Sammy…vete a tu cuarto te veré ahí en unos minutos"

"Pero Deán…" trato de protestar pues sabia que cuando Deán decía el vete a tu cuarto significaba solo una cosa, sin embargo Deán no hizo caso a su protesta y solo le señalo las escaleras, Sam subió de mala gana y Deán fue directo con Jeff y Bobby para explicarles lo que le estaba pasando a Sam

Minutos después Deán entro a la habitación de Sam quien estaba divagando en sus pensamientos mientras veía por la ventana.

" ¿Qué haces?" pregunto Deán al entrar

"Solo admiro la luz del sol pensé que nunca mas lo haría" dijo Sam caminando hacia Deán, entonces ambos se sentaron en la cama al mismo tiempo.

"Sammy siento lo que paso, no debí dejar que tu cayeras en ese oyó" dijo Deán.

"No hermano, no tuviste otra opción fue la única manera de terminar con el desastre que yo inicie y realmente siento mucho si te hice algo mientras no tenia alma"

"Es por eso que estamos aquí Sam, yo entiendo que no eras tu mismo y no te tengo ningún rencor, pero te conozco y se que tu no vas a perdonarte por lo que hiciste"

" ¿Cómo podría Deán?"

"Ya veremos, por ahora te quiero en mi regazo hermanito" ordeno Deán con algo de sarcasmo, Sam no protesto nada solo se levanto y se puso sobre las rodillas de Deán.

"Se que no debería hacer esto pues no sabes que fue todo lo que nos hiciste, pero el castigo va a servir para que no intentes recordarlo, lo olvides y te perdones hermano" entonces Deán comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"HAY"

SMAT SMAT SMAT

Sam se contuvo de pronunciar palabras por unos minutos mientras recibía la paliza, pero fue hasta que Deán se quito el cinturón que comenzó a hablar.

"Lo siento Deán, sea lo que sea que haya hecho lo siento"

"Lo se Sammy, Lo se"

Entonces Deán le bajo los pantalones y los bóxers y le dio 10 rápidos y fuertes cintajos, Sam solo se retorcía y lloraba del dolor, luego Deán dejo caer el cinturón y volvió apegarle con la mano.

SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Debes prometerme que nunca vas a intentar recordar Sam"

SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Lo prometo Deán, por favor detente me duele"

"Sera mejor que sea a si Sam o juro que voy a darte la paliza de tu vida"

"Si, si Deán lo juro"

"Bien ese es mi chico" dijo dándole una fuerte palmada y dejándolo levantarse para que se acomodara la ropa, Sam se froto inmediatamente y entonces Deán lo enredo en un abrazo.

"Esta todo bien hermano, ahora esta todo perdonado"

"Pero ni siquiera se lo que hice Deán" se quejo Sam

"No pero yo si y te he castigado por eso, no es necesario que lo sepas, solo concéntrate en que has sido castigado y perdonado por todo"

"Esta bien" dijo Sam a regañadientes pero en el interior sabia que Deán tenia razón con sus palabras pues sea lo que sea que haya hecho ya pago por eso.

"Además, es bueno que estés de regreso me estaba cansando de que fuéramos solo Jeff y yo por aquí" dijo sarcásticamente Deán y ambos se echaron a reír, aun que no lo dijo de la forma correcta Deán estaba feliz por tener a su familia junta y bien de nuevo y estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera por venir podrían acabarlo… JUNTOS como su padre les decía.


End file.
